1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new control unit and a new method of making the control unit, the control unit being particularly adapted to be utilized for controlling the operation of a cooking apparatus or the like.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a temperature regulating control unit comprising a RTD temperature sensor, means for applying electrical signals to the sensor, and a microcomputer for receiving digital signals from the sensor in relation to the temperature being sensed by the sensor, the means for applying electrical signals to the sensor applying constant current to the sensor.
It is also known to provide a control unit comprising a high energy control circuit means having an output relay driver transistor, manually operated means for initiating the operation of the high energy control circuit means, microcomputer means for operating the high energy control circuit means after the manually operated means has initiated the operation thereof, and supervisory circuit means for detecting dynamic failure of the microcomputer means and disabling the high energy control circuit means if the microcomputer means is not operating in a normal mode thereof, the supervisory circuit means having means requiring the manual operation of the manually operated means before permitting power to reach the high energy control circuit means whereby the high energy circuit means is disabled unless the manual operation of the manually operated means has taken place and the microcomputer means is operating in the normal mode thereof. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. to Fowler, No. 4,611,295.